


Hold Me Tightly

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neural!Reader, Minor Angst, Reader had been dusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You had been one of the victims of the dusting, but ever since your return, Thor hasn’t wanted to spend a moment away from you.  The two of you can often be found cuddling together.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 36





	Hold Me Tightly

There was something wrapped around your waist, something warm pressed against your back. You stirred slightly and rolled over, your eyes slowly opening to reveal Thor laying there asleep beside you, his arms secured around you. It had been a few weeks since you had come back from being dusted and Thor hadn’t wanted to spend a minute without you.

The others had told you how he had been after the snap and how he had spiraled into depression at not being able to save everyone, including you.

For the moment you had come back he had been by your side, right there with you telling you all the things that had happened. You had listened as he held you in his arms, the two of you cuddling on the couch or in bed.

One night you helped him trim his beard so that it wasn’t quite as messy as it had been when you had come back, his hands had rested right on your waist. You found that when you weren’t cuddling he had to be touching you in some way. He needed to make sure that you were real and still here with him.

That all of this wasn’t some kind of sick twisted trick that the universe was playing on him for failing to save the world the first time around.

You lightly reached up and brushed some of his hair away from his face, he smiled in his sleep at your soft touch, his grip tightening just slightly. He murmured something in Asgardian and that made you smile. He was teaching you some words and you caught him saying ‘my love’ which was his nickname for you.

“Thor,” you said softly to gently rouse him from sleep. “Baby, wake up it’s morning.”

He hummed and smiled softly at the sound of your voice, “Five more minutes.”

You laughed, “Come on, we have a full day ahead of us.” He had promised to take you on an adventure and show you around New Asgard.

“No, we’re just going to stay here and cuddle all day long,” he told you as he slowly opened his eyes to look at you. You were smiling up at him and that made him feel more at peace than he had in five years.

“But you promised me a tour of New Asgard,” you reminded him. “I want to see your home.” You ran your hands through his hair, “We can come back and cuddle later, I promise.”

He kissed your forehead and rolled out of bed, “You make it too hard to say no to you, you know that?”

“Yep!” Was your chipper response.

The two of you got changed and ate a quick breakfast together before you headed out into the world. The smell of the sea and fresh air made you feel even more invigorated than you already were. You wanted to see everything that New Asgard had to offer its people. Thor was happy to see your excitement as you dragged him down the path that led to the village.

The two of you had gotten in the night before after leaving the other Avengers. The two of you needed a break and Thor told you that you could come with him to New Asgard and he would show you around his new home.

The people said hello to him and greeted you warmly. You recognized most of the people there and said good morning back to them. They had been through a lot, but they were soldiering on and rebuilding their home again.

Thor pointed out several shops and showed you the town hall where Valkyrie saw to the problems the people brought to her. You hadn’t officially met Valkyrie yet, you had still been on earth when Thor had had his adventure with her, Bruce, and Loki.

You were excited to meet her since Thor spoke so highly of her. “She’s probably still at home,” he told you and led you through the streets to the place Valkyrie called home.

She welcomed the two of you into her home and told you to sit while she got everyone something to drink. You and Thor sat on the loveseat and he wrapped one of his arms around you. Valkyrie came back with a tray and sat in one of the seats opposite you. 

You liked her, she was witty and strong. You could see why she and Thor got along so well with one another, and you were glad to hear that he had had a friend while you had been gone.

You stayed there for a few hours together before Thor took you to the cliffs so that you could look out over the sea together. “It’s so peaceful here,” you told him as your eyes scanned the horizon. “I almost never want to leave.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said. “We could stay here for as long as you like.”

You looked at him, “As nice as that sounds there are still so many things I want to do and see in the world.” You squeezed his hand, “And I want to do them with you.”

“I’d be honored to accompany you on your journey,” he was thrilled that you wanted him to stay with you in your travels.

“Good,” you told him. “Because I don’t ever want to leave you again.”

You stayed at the cliffside a bit longer before heading back to his home and cuddling on the couch while you watched TV together.


End file.
